


Is it fate?

by heichousfollower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichousfollower/pseuds/heichousfollower
Summary: In which you,my fellow reader will go through a rollercoaster ride of emotions of the ups and downs between you and Levi.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Is it fate?

**Author's Note:**

> :)

er eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eeker eek er eek ok then i thought that   
1) what if u died and i would probs be really depressed at some point since ure my only friend that i could talk abt anything and then i would live my life without having anyone to talk to like how i used to vibe and talk to w u oh god 😿

2) what if ure in a bad condition and u texted me or called me but i sidnt answer and suddenly i got a text from ur mom or some bc she used ur phone and said u died 😌 uhm chile ✨

3) i bet i would be really sad if u died like FR THIS TIME because like i said ure THAT friend of mine and my only one 😿😿 and i would probs be in a really bad mental state and it probs add up my trauma if worst case scenario num 2 happens 💫 in general my mental health would be really bad like ygwim 🥺


End file.
